


A Halloween Surprise

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erotica, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, but I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: Daenerys discovers just how much fun Halloween can be. A vignette from my story "Blurring the Lines".





	A Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! As I was writing chapter 4 of "Blurring the Lines", this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. This vignette actually takes place after 2 upcoming chapters of the story, but I didn't want to wait to post it. Then it wouldn't be in the spirit of the holiday. I'm sure you all won't mind ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters and any other mentions of places/things/people from the world of GOT belong to their respective owner/s (GRRM and/or HBO) and I stand to gain nothing from this. Strictly entertainment. Don't sue me!

Daenerys jolted awake at the sound of a fearful scream.  Her heart raced as she looked around before she realized that it came from the TV, some Halloween horror film playing on the screen.  A woman ran from a man wielding an axe above his head and she shook her head laughing at how bad some of these Halloween movie marathons actually were.  Sitting up on the couch, she glanced at the clock: 11:30pm.  _I must be really tired,_ she thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the room lit only by the lamp on the end table.

                She rose from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen.  Just as she was opening the fridge, she heard a knock at her door.  She knew it was too late to be trick-or-treaters and it couldn’t be Jorah as he was out of town on business.  She went to the door and looked through the peephole to see a man in a black cape standing there, only his eyes showing as he had drawn the cloak over the lower half of his face.  She recognized the striking blue gaze immediately and smiled.  Daenerys opened the door and the man dropped the cape to his side, before he bowed at the waist and said in a deep accented voice, “Good evening.”

                She gave a delighted laugh as he sounded just like Dracula.  “Oh my god, Jorah, you look fantastic!”

                And he truly did.  This was no cheap Halloween store costume, it looked well-made and expensive.  The crushed red velvet vest cut to his body like it was made just for him, the crisp white shirt with its collar high on his neck.  The black satin cape made his frame look even taller; his body lean and fit against the red lining.  But it was the teeth that she noticed as he smiled at her then, the vampire fangs showing on his canines.  She thought that was odd, as these fictional characters usually had them on their incisors.  But seeing them there made him look all the more masculine and wildly dangerous.  Her heartbeat a bit faster as she noticed the seductive look in his eyes, as if he was trying to put a spell on her.

                “Who is this Jorah you speak of?  Is he your paramour?”  

                It slowly dawned on her what he was up to and the thought of role-playing with Jorah as a vampire was very sexy indeed.  _This could be a lot of fun_ , she thought, as she decided to play along.

                Her voice took on a hint of innocence as she said, “Yes, he is.”

                His eyes moved over her body, “And does this Jorah give you all of the pleasure your body deserves?”

                She exhaled softly through her parted lips, “He does.”

                His tone was incredulous as he said, his eyes narrowing, “I have a feeling that mere mortal could not give you even a fraction of the pleasure I can.  Invite me in and I will show you.  I promise you will not regret it.”

                Her sex throbbed at his words and she gulped.  Wow, was this ever turning her on.  She met the intensity of his gaze and said softly, “Come in.”

                His smile was positively feral as he stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him.  He undid his cape and draped it over the chair by the door.  He stalked her like prey as she backed away from him, her heart racing in her chest, her breathing labored.  Her bottom met the edge of the back of the couch and he placed his hands on either side of her as he caged her with his tall body.  He nuzzled at her neck, her head falling back as he took a deep exaggerated breath through his nose, a hum of satisfaction in his throat, “You smell like want.”

                Her breath caught as he licked her pulse, “You taste like it too.”

                He stepped back then, “I need to see your beautiful naked body.  Undress for me.”

                She wasted no time in removing her clothes.  As she hooked her fingers into her panties, he said, “Wait, allow me.”

                He dropped to his knees before her.  He hooked a finger into each side and slid them slowly down her legs, where he waited for her to step out of them.  He brought them to his face and breathed in her scent, his eyelids slipping shut as he groaned, “So pure.”

                “Such silky curls,” he sighed as his fingers stroked softly over the hair at the juncture of her thighs, “the perfect concealment for the beauty of your sex.”

                He took hold of her leg and rested it over his shoulder as she leaned back against the couch, opening herself more to him.  He could see that she was nearly dripping with desire, “I must have a taste of this sweet nectar.”

                Daenerys whimpered at the first slip of his tongue between her sodden folds upward to tease at her clit, the slight scrape of his vampire teeth against the surrounding flesh adding a new dimension to the sensations.  His tongue moved in wide long sweeps, ending with rapid flicks with just the tip at her tender bundle.  She was already extremely turned on and she knew it would not take much to reach her peak.  She moaned and clutched at his hair as he continued, her hips lifting toward his mouth.  He pressed a hand against her belly, holding her against the couch as he quickened the pace against her.  He slipped two thick fingers into her wetness and she clutched at the intrusion before he began to thrust slowly into her, the friction just what she needed.  The sight of him kneeling between her legs, dressed the way that he was, doing such wicked things with his tongue just where she needed him made her desire spike.  Her cries of pleasure grew louder, her breathing heavy as she begged, “Oh, don’t stop. I’m so close.”

                Her body shuddered as he flicked her clit fast with the hard point of his tongue, the movement of his fingers into her could now only be described as fucking her.  She mewled over and over “please”, frantic for her release as it was just right there.  He crooked his fingers against her secret place and pressed as he flicked her hard one last time and she shattered, heat filling her quaking body, a long moan of inarticulate sounds filling the air.  He took his fingers from her body as he continued to lick softly at her, easing her down from her climax, drawing soft gasps from her lips until it was too much, her body squirming in sensory overload.

                He stood, his lips and beard glistening with her arousal.  He gathered her residual wetness from his lip with a slow swipe of his thumb before sucking it into his mouth, an obscene moan of gratification low in his throat at her flavor.  “I have tasted nothing sweeter in all of the centuries I have walked this Earth.  I could send hours in veneration at the altar of your femininity.”

                Everything about this, from his words spoken in that deep rich voice of his to the ease with which he took on the role of a seductive and dangerous vampire, made her feel brazen, as if anything was possible between them.  She glanced at the prominent bulge in his pants, the outline of his thick cock obvious against the fabric of his black slacks.  Her desire flared anew and she went to kneel before him. He grasped her upper arm in his strong grip, his other hand resting against her cheek as he knew what she had intended to do. “No, sweet one, another time. I am desperate to be one with you, to be surrounded by your tight wet heat.”

                He undid his pants and freed himself from the confines, stroking his length once with his large hand, clear fluid beading at the slit.  Her sex pulsed in expectation, enthralled by his lustful display, her lip between her teeth as she breathed deeply through her nose. He closed the slight distance between them, turning her and drawing her against his chest, his cock nestled in the cleft of her bottom.  He moved her hair gently to the side so he could kiss her shoulder and neck before he whispered roughly against her ear, “Bend over for me.”

                She gasped and ground herself against him before she did as he wanted, arching her back as she bent over the couch. His hand took hold of her hip as the other guided his cock over her clit and through the lips of her sex, covering himself in her liquid warmth, before he slipped inside her. He did not thrust into her completely, his strokes were short and shallow, a sensual tease.  She tried to push back against him, but his grip on her hips was firm. He chuckled darkly, “So very eager.  Patience, my love, the pleasure will be all the sweeter if you wait.”

                He slipped from her body and she groaned at the feeling of emptiness.  He reached between her legs and took hold of her clit between his thumb and the first two fingers of his hand, rolling the sensitive nub softly between his slick fingers.  She moaned loudly and arched back against his touch.  As soon as she did, his fingers were gone and he had slipped himself halfway inside her again, continuing with the soft shallow thrusts.  He repeated this several more times before he stopped and leaned over her, murmuring against her ear, “Do you have any toys hidden in your boudoir?”

                She panted at his question and felt the blush rise on her cheeks.  Daenerys answered shyly, “Yes.”

                He hummed in approval, “Bring it to me.”

                He stepped back so she could get it.  She was only gone a moment before she returned, handing him her vibrator as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and he said, “As you were.”

                She bent over the couch again and she heard the toy whirr to life.  Her body flushed with warmth as he slipped into her again, a sharp cry leaving her lips at the sudden sensation of cool plastic buzzing against her wet aching clit.  She gripped the back of the couch and pushed back against him.  This time he did not stop her, allowing her to take what she needed from him.

                She looked over her shoulder to see him staring at where his cock disappeared inside her before he met her eyes and reached up to ghost his thumb over her lips. She drew the digit between her teeth, moaning around it as she continued to take him.

                He rolled his hips down into her backward thrusts and she threw her head back, “Oh God.”

                She felt a familiar tightening in her belly, her passionate cries nearly continuous now.  Then, it was gone, the buzzing stopped.  She growled in frustration, grinding herself against him as he was buried inside her.

                “Tell me what you need.”

                Her mind was a fog as she struggled to find the words, “I want it again, right on my clit.  Please, Jorah.”

                He growled, “Since you asked so nicely, I will give it to you.  But,” his last word caused her to turn and look at him, “When you scream in your ecstasy this time, I do not want that man’s name on your lips.  I want to hear mine.”  He leaned in and whispered it hotly against her ear.

                She moaned as the vibration on her clit started anew.  He took her hard, with measured deep thrusts, his hand on her hip pulling her body back against him.  The coiling in her belly returned with a vengeance, tight and hot.  She begged him to take her faster, imploring him to make her come.  She felt the hot slickness of her arousal seeping down her inner thigh, somehow unsurprised at how turned on this little game made her.  The sounds of their lust filled the room: the creak of the couch with each pounding thrust, her heavy breathing, his grunts of effort, and her high repeated cries of yes.

                He leaned over her, his voice strained, “With one bite, you will be mine forever, my love.”

She felt the soft pinch of his fangs at the side of her neck as she came, molten heat flooded her body; the first wave buckled her knees as it radiated out from her twitching clit.  She throbbed around his cock, crying out his vampire name in a near-scream.  He just managed to catch her and hold her to him as he buried himself inside her, her orgasm triggering his own, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he panted and groaned her name against her damp skin.  Her body shuddered and she reached down to push the vibrator away, the hum of it now too much.  They stayed that way for some time before his softening cock slipped from her body and he switched off the toy.  He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the couch, where he sat down with her in his lap.  She rested her head against his shoulder, his arm around her, the other hand stroking the skin of her hip and upper thigh softly.

                After a while, she lifted her head and asked, “Weren’t you supposed to be in Atlanta until tomorrow?”

                Jorah looked sheepish for moment before he replied, “That may have been a little white lie.  I _was_ there early this morning.  But I had planned for this when I found out about the trip last month.  I just wanted to surprise you.”

                “I’ll say you did.”  Her hand ran over his costume, “Where did you get this?  It looks professionally made.”

                “One of the members of the team, his wife Sarah, works in the film industry.  She loaned it to me.”

                She giggled. “I hope you didn’t tell her what you were going to do with it.”

                He smiled. “Heavens no.  I told her it was for a party, which isn’t entirely a lie as we did just have a very good time.  She did say, though, that she thought I would make a better Knight than a vampire.  Something about my look being more suited to that. ”

                She regarded him a moment, picturing him in armor.  “I think you could have gone with either one.  I _am_ curious about what made you choose the vampire.”

                He tilted his head to the side, “You don’t remember that night we were watching _Interview with The Vampire_ and you said that those creatures seemed so very seductive.”

                Shocked, she said, “You remember that?  That was, what, like two months ago.”

                He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, “I remember quite a bit when it comes to you.”

                Daenerys smiled and kissed him, before she started giggling against his lips.  She pulled back and said, “I think I know what your costume is going to be next year.  Do you think Sarah can find armor for you, my brave Sir?”

                He arched an eyebrow as he replied playfully, “I am sure she can, my beautiful Queen.”

                They laughed as he carried her off to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters for "Blurring the Lines" are on the way!


End file.
